marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kraven The Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff, Grim Hunt, Watcher Datafile)
KRAVEN THE HUNTER Sergei Nikolaevich Kravinoff public The Kravens gained their greatest victory in resurrecting Kraven the Hunter. Sergei's wife, Sasha Kravinoff and daughter, Ana Kravinoff, captured the Spider-Clone named Kaine and sacrificed him, not knowing he was a clone and not the real Spider-Man. Sergei was not happy to be reborn, blaming his wife for cursing him with "the unlife." Spider-Man was even less happy. Mattie Franklin was dead because of the Kravinoffs, as was Kaine (whom had met Sergei years prior as a hit man) and Madame Webb had been tortured. When Peter went after Kraven it was with a vengeance. The enraged Spider-Man made quick work of Kraven. Spider-Man wanted to kill him, as Sergei had hoped. Only Spider-Man could kill him, as they shared a spiritual bond. However, the totem magic that gave Peter his power would be corrupted if he became a murderer, a risk he couldn't take. Sergei and the family escaped to the Savage Land, where he killed Sasha and Vladimir. Alyosha wanted nothing more to do with his insane family and the sadistic Ana went to "talk" with her brother. As they left, Kraven contemplated the new family he would start in the Savage Land. Affiliations Solo D10, Buddy D6, Team D8 Distinctions Grim Hunter, Ressurected Against His Will, Savage Nobility Power Sets UNDEAD HUNTER Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Senses D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Enhanced Strength D8 SFX: Beastmaster. When creating animal-related assets, resources or reinforcements, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Huntsmaster. Spend a doom die to step up a Combat-, Menace -, or Wilderness specialty stunt or resource and recover mental or emotional stress. SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from aging, poison, disease, or fatigue. SFX: Immortal. When stressed out in a Scene, if your opponent is not a Spider, you can no longer act in the Scene but take no trauma. SFX: Second Wind. Before you take an action including a Undead Hunter power, spend a die equal to your physical stress from the doom pool to recover it and step up the Undead Hunter power by +1 for this action. SFX: Unerring Tracker. Use an effect die to create a Kraven's Prey complication on a target during a Scene. You may track that target anywhere until the complication is removed or Enhanced Senses is shutdown. Limit: Cold Rage. Step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die to step up emotional stress from insubordination or opponents that offend or mock you or your family. Limit: Curse of the Spider. Step up physical or emotional stress from Spider-related opponents and step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. If a pool includes an Undead Hunter power against a Spider-related opponent, both 1s and 2s on those dice count as opportunities, but only 1s are excluded from being used for totals or effect dice. GRIM HUNTER'S ARSENAL Enhanced Durability D8, Blast D8, Weapon D8 SFX: Blowdarts. When inflicting Hallucinogenic Drug or Paralyzing Poison complications on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Hunter's Knives. Step back the highest die in your attack action pool to add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Lion's Head Vest. On a successful reaction to a close-combat attack action, create an Electric Shock, Hhallucinogenic Drug, Paralyzing Poison, Stunning Gas or Trigger Scent complication on your opponent with your effect die at no cost. SFX: Marksman. If a pool includes a Blast or Weapon power, you may replace two dice of equal size with one die +1 step larger. SFX: Medicine Shield. In a rection dice pool against an intangible, invisible or mystic attack add a D6. Remove the highest rolling die and add an additional die to your total. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Grim Hunter's Arsenal power or SFX to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Master D10, Medical Expert D8, Menace Master D10, Mystic Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8, Wilderness Master D10 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: Russian Characters Category: Kravinoff Category: 1950's Avengers Category: Legion Accursed Category: Sinister Six